


Sekundy

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Słowa na wietrze, czyli miniaturki, które pisałam z gęsią skórką [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Castiel (Supernatural), Hopeful Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Miniaturka, ale nie do końca, nie wiem co to jest
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Sekundy

Castiel nie pamiętał dnia swojego powstania. Nie wiedział czy pojawił się znikąd, czy został złożony z energii, która już wcześniej istniała, czy Bóg stworzył go z uwagą, czy może był tylko kolejnym z wielu. Z nikim o tym nie rozmawiał, bo nikt nie zdawał się mieć podobnych przemyśleń.  
Castiel nie pamiętał, aby ktoś go wychowywał czy cokolwiek tłumaczył. Aby Bóg lub Archanioł wpajali mu zasady postępowania, instrukcję obsługi jego egzystencji czy praw rządzących młodą Ziemią.  
Mimo tego, Castiel potrafił wiele rzeczy. Posługiwał się magią, wznosił się wysoko nad powierzchnię Ziemi, przenosił się do najróżniejszych zakątków czasu i przestrzeni, porozumiewał się w każdym języku kiedykolwiek znanym ludzkości, nawet w tych dawno zapomnianych. Miał wrażenie, że wszystko to umiał od zawsze. Prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było. Prawdopodobnie te umiejętności stanowiły element jego jestestwa. Znał też podstawowe reguły, które tworzyły podstawę do rozwoju każdego anioła.  
Po pierwsze, miłuj stworzenie Ojca.  
Po drugie, szanuj braci swoich.  
Po trzecie, ufaj Ojcu swemu.  
Castiel nie pamiętał, kiedy anioły zaczęły mieszać ze sobą te trzy reguły. Nie pamiętał, kiedy zaczęły je łamać. Wiedział, że to nastąpiło i zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie powinno było się stać, że to nie była część planu jego Ojca. Przecież anioły nie mają wolnej woli, prawda? Czyżby? On i jego garnizon, tak jak wielu innych, podążali za rozkazami w imię zaufania i miłości do Ojca. Im dłużej to robili, tym bardziej zapominali o sensie wszystkich swoich działań - o Stworzeniu. Ludzie mieli być najważniejsi.Mieli być uwielbiani i chronieni, a rozkazy coraz bardziej od tego odbiegały i Castiel to zauważył. Zauważył i poczuł się z tym źle. Anioły nie czują? Czyżby? Istoty ze światła, z czystej energii, których celem istnienia miała być miłość do ludzi i ziemi, szacunek wobec braci i sióstr oraz zaufanie do Ojca miałyby nie być zdolne do uczuć? A czym jest miłość, szacunek i zaufanie jeśli nie uczuciami? Z braku miłości narodził się gniew, zazdrość i okrucieństwo. Z gubionego szacunku narodziła się pogarda i obojętność. Ze zdradzonego zaufania narodziła się wątpliwość, a z niej strach.  
Castiel się bał. Widząc zachowanie rodzeństwa, coraz częściej czuł do nich i do samego siebie wstręt, a rozkazy sprawiały, że miał coraz więcej wątpliwości. Bał się.

  
Dean Winchester nie pamiętał dnia swoich narodzin. To oczywiste, nikt nie pamięta. Wiedział za to, że powstał ze zlepku komórek po tym jak jego rodzice postanowili spędzić trochę czasu w sypialni. Wiedział, że kochali się prawdziwą, choć niełatwą miłością. Nie miał za to pewności, czy istnieje coś lub ktoś, kto pozwolił zlepkowi komórek zaistnieć i tchnął w niego życie.  
Dean pamiętał jak rodzice pokazali mu jak korzystać z widelca, jak mama uczyła go alfabetu, albo jak ojciec po raz pierwszy dał mu do ręki mu broń. Doskonale wiedział, że jego lojalność pochodzi z wychowania i doświadczeń. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, skąd pochodzi głęboko zakorzeniona miłość i wolna wola.  
Wpojono mu kilka zasad, które rządziły nim przez całe życie, złączyły się z jego jestestwem i stworzyły rdzeń tego, kim jest.  
Po pierwsze, zajmuj się Sammym.  
Po drugie, rodzina jest najważniejsza.  
Po trzecie, pomagaj ludziom.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy pierwszy raz popełnił błąd kosztujący go złamanie jednej z zasad. Za każdym razem, gdy coś szło nie tak i czuł, że je naruszył, pogrążał się w wyrzutach sumienia.  
Podejmował decyzje i ponosił konsekwencje, wybory prowadziły go krętą drogą przez bolesne życie łowcy, a strach wypełniał go coraz bardziej.  
Dean Winchester się bał. Patrząc na swoje wybory czuł do siebie wstręt, a ciągłe porażki sprawiały, że miał coraz więcej wątpliwości. Bał się.

  
Anioł podążający za rozkazami, idący ścieżką wyznaczoną przez kogoś innego i człowiek, kroczący pod górkę tam, gdzie sam zadecyduje iść. Obaj z bagażem strachu, wyrzutów sumienia i bólu. Obaj zdradzeni przez okrucieństwo życia, przez nieprzewidywalność dynamiki wydarzeń. Jeden zbyt ufny, drugi zbyt krnąbrny. Spotkali się i nie zauważyli jak wiele ich łączy. Spotkali się i złączyli swoje ścieżki, obaj dobrowolnie i świadomie podejmując ryzyko, że życie każe im tego żałować.

Latami żyjąc obok siebie, miesiącami dzieląc wspólne chwile, tygodniami tęskniąc, dniami ratując się nawzajem, godzinami ciesząc się ze swojej obecności, minutami wpatrując się sobie w oczy, ale tylko sekundami mając nadzieję na więcej.


End file.
